


It's just a voice, Kit.

by Spnwritingfan09



Category: 2moons2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 14:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20816852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spnwritingfan09/pseuds/Spnwritingfan09
Summary: Ming's a little shit and Kit knows it. Wait, he doesn't just know that. He loves it.





	It's just a voice, Kit.

Based on [this headcanon](https://andrewthedeadly.tumblr.com/post/187735705393/so-had-a-mingkit-yeah-so-we-know-kit-is) from Tumblr. 

His boyfriend had gone strangely quiet. He turned to look at the bed. Kit was asleep. _Of course. No way. Nope. _So Ming jumped on him. Kit groaned in slight pain.

“Why?” He whined.

“Because I wanted to.” Ming sat up onto his knees, reached out and pulled an objecting Kit up into his lap. “How about this too?” He slammed their lips together. Ming loved it when it didn’t take long. He felt Kit’s hard on between them. He tangled their tongues while Kit’s fingers always found themselves locked in his hair.

For a moment, Kit started to resist but Ming pulled away scolding, “Don’t move.” Kit couldn’t believe how close just a _tone of voice _made him. _How close he almost came in his pants right then there. _It was all but forgotten when Ming connected their lips again. Soon enough Ming had him pinned underneath the sheets.

—-

They were shopping and Ming being his usual clingy self tries to drape his arms around him. Kit tried to duck away but Ming firmly says, “Don’t.” Ming happily watched Kit’s body language shift. He melts a second then lets Ming grab him into a hug.

Days after that, while on an ice cream date Ming tries to grab Kit’s hand in line. Kit objects to that but Ming says it again, “Don’t.” Kit pouts the whole way out of the shop, ice cream in one hand, Ming still holding the other.

When it happened a third, a fourth and fifth time Kit wasn’t paying any attention to it. Ming was clingy. That’s just the way he is. He grew suspicious when Ming did it for one week straight. _Then the final straw came. _Ming came to pick him up after an exam, and it sent Kit into a frenzy. He suddenly realized everything that happened the past two weeks was him giving Ming what he wanted. Kit felt frustrated for a moment but then Ming walked through the doors clad in his Tiger jacket and sunglasses Kit bought him. Kit stared, jaw almost dropping as Ming approached him. He lowered the sunglasses to peek at him.

“Don’t move,” he said with a smile and wink. Kit didn’t move. _Fuck_. He let it happen right there in the middle of the building. _He let Ming give him a kiss. _Mid-kiss Kit pushes the glasses on top of Ming’s head. Ming pulled back a second to smirk at him. Kit squints at him and suddenly Ming sees it. _The shift. He’s in trouble._

—-

Later that same day, Kit escaped Ming by telling him he wanted to study alone for a bit. Ming wouldn’t object to that, he’s not a jerk. But only 30 minutes after he asked, Kit hears knocking on his door. _Profuse knocking._ Kit opened his door. A pouting Ming stood there with a bouquet of flowers. Inside the bouquet KitKats were hiding. Kit rolled his eyes. He sauntered back to his desk, leaving the door open. Ming took that as his invitation inside. He follows Kit and holds the gifts out to him.

“You know you can’t bribe me for my forgiveness.”

“I can try,” Ming says in a hopeful voice.

“No,” Kit crossed his arms to make a point. It didn’t work because Ming pouted again. _Damn it._ Kit felt his own mood shift as Ming caught him around the waist. “Kiit!”

“No,” Looking anywhere but at Ming, Kit tries to refuse by squirming away.

“Baby, “ Ming pleads, his voice dripping. Kit makes the mistake of looking up at him. A smirk was plastered on Ming’s face.

“Shut up,” Kit told him.

“I love you.”

“Shut up.” Kit’s defiance was adorable. It didn’t matter to Ming. _Generally, he always won._

“What, don’t you love me?” Ming pouted again. Kit tried to look sheepishly away by rolling his eyes around, but it was too late. He was already completely melted and would do anything for this boy.

“Of course I love you, you idiot.” He forgives him by kissing him. _It’s worth giving in to see Ming smile like that._


End file.
